powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Truth Discovered (Dino Charge)
Following the events of Mega Dino Battle, the Megarangers wondered to the Dino Charge rangers on why their enemy Vrak would go after their teammate, Hayley. is stolen. Ben Stevens tells his teammates that not only Hayley is the Dino Charge ranger, but she is an hybrid. When Todd asked what is an hybrid. Ben explains that Hayley is half-Human and half-Alien. According to Ben's computer, Hayley's alien side is revealed to be Aquitarian. Ben reminded the rangers about the Alien Rangers of Aquitar who helped the Ninja Thunder rangers defeat Mistress Vile's monsters when the rangers were turned into kids in 1999. Kelly added that when her uncle Drew left Earth to go to Auitar, he met and fell in love with someone who was an Aquitarian. Seeing the connection between their teammate, Heather, her sister, Hayley, and Kelly's uncle trip to Aquitar, the megarangers return to Crescent Bay to tell Heather was they learned. But they encounter Vrak once again. The Dino Charge rangers arrive to help their new friends out. Heather and Hayley join them, whereas Drew Hale watches the battle above. When Vrak's monster has Lindsay captive. Drew yells to Heather to use her water blast on him and Lindsay will be released. An stunned Heather uses her blast, knocking the monster to the ground and Lindsay is released. When Vrak and his minions retreat, A puzzled Heather tells both ranger teams that she didn't know how Drew knew about her water abilities. Todd believe he must saw Heather's powers in the first place, but Heather wasn't so certain. At the Dino Base, both ranger teams confront Drew on how he knew of Heather's abilties. Todd believed that Hayley, Heather's sister told him. But she pleads innocent. Lindsay question on how he knew about Heather's water powers since she nor Hayley never told him, Drew finally reveals that both Heather and Hayley are his daughters, leaving both rangers teams surprised and Heather who was listen on the conversation, in shock. In the Dino Base, Drew explained to both the Megarangers and the Dino Charge rangers that when Heather was a baby, both he and Cestra (Drew's wife and the girls' mother) that sent her to Earth for her safety when Aquitar as under attack by the Armada forces. After the Armada retreated, they had planned to bring Heather back to Aquitar, but when she was adopted by an kind family (Samantha Morgan's relatives), they decided to let her new family raise her in peace to give her a normal life and won't reveal her origins until she was older. This causes the ranger teams to realize why Heather was living on Earth for so long. Drew also revealed that he and Cestra had another daughter who was still living on Aquitar for so many years and managed to keep her out of Harm's way. After listening to Drew's confession, Heather's storms out and plans to rescue her sister. Drew is left with guilt for not revealing this to Heather in the beginning. The ranger teams try to calm Heather down, who is still upset at the revealation. She asked Kelly how long has she known about her cousin's origins. But realizes that she isn't to blame and storms off. But Kelly's teammates are mad at her for not saying anything about Kelly's origins and they leave. Back at the Dino Museum, Samantha scolds Kelly for not revealing that she and Heather were related, but Lindsay Cartwright stands up for Kelly and explains to her friends that it wasn't her responsibility to tell Heather, but Kelly's uncle. Making the megarangers realize why Heather doesn't blame Kelly. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Super Dino Charge